


Valentine's Day

by nineofhearts



Series: Collection of Fics [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineofhearts/pseuds/nineofhearts





	Valentine's Day

"…You sent me a box full of Hershey Kisses. Blaine. How much did this even cost you? This box is at least eight pounds."

"I- umm I plead the fifth?"

"Blaine."

"Happy Valentine's Day?"

"…"

Blaine huffs loudly into the phone. "You said that you wanted a million kisses from me for Valentine's Day, and since I obviously can't be there… I thought I'd send you the chocolate kind. Even though there aren't a million. I tried but I almost passed out when I saw the price so I scaled back a bit…"

" _Blaine_. I feel so sil-"

"Don't even say it Hummel. The flowers were wonderful and there is a distinct possibility that I broke down in tears at your letter because it was the sweetest thing anyone has ever sent me."

"Ok" Kurt concedes, smile evident in his voice. "At least let me say I under-spent compared to you."

"It's not your fault that you're in love with a crazy person."

"Not crazy. Romantic" Kurt corrects. "Although I'm not quite sure what I'm supposed to  _do_  with all of this chocolate. I can't exactly eat it all…"

"Feed it to small children. And lost souls. As long as there are no dogs involved it should work out."

Kurt snorts. "Whatever you say sweetheart, whatever you say."

"I love you."

"I love you too, now go to bed, I know you have a test in the morning."

Blaine sighs " _Fine_. Goodnight Kurt"

"Sweet dreams Blaine, happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day" Blaine murmurs into the phone before rolling over and turning off his light, snuggling under the covers as he hangs up. Even though they aren't physically near each other it's still Blaine's favorite Valentine's Day yet.


End file.
